The Skylark and the Canary
by lady-orexis
Summary: The mystery about Hibird was revealed one day when shot by the malfunctioning ten year bazooka. Turns out that its actually a cute girl trap in a bird's body! HibarixHibird
1. Chapter 1

It was such a peaceful Sunday morning at Namimori. For Kyoya Hibari, nothing could ruin this day for him. If anyone so much as causes a slight disturbance, he will personally bite them to death.

Further thoughts of biting someone to death was immediately stilled by the calming chirp of the cute fluffy yellow bird fluttering above Hibari's shoulder. It then sang the Namimori School Anthem which eventually calmed the prefect down.

As he turned around the last street he will be patrolling, he let out a slight 'Hm' - content that there were no thugs lurking the corners nor any crowding that may turn into a mess. Everything is as peaceful as it should be. He nodded to himself, satisfied with his patrol around the area. He then decided to go back to his house to spend the rest of his day sleeping.

Sensing that its owner is apparently in a good mood, Hibird chirped on his shoulder more energetically and sang the anthem loudly than before.

Though nothing seems wrong at first glance, there was this nagging feeling that something felt lacking. He raised an eyebrow upon realizing what it is.

_No trouble from Sawada Tsunayoshi and company, huh._

Or so he thought when he heard several explosions coming from the opposite side of the street. He immediately drew his tonfas, pissed at the sudden commotion that broke out.

"Gyahahaha! Bakadera landed on his butt! Ahahaha" shouted an afro haired kid dressed like a cow in glee. He was running towards Hibari.

"Why you little – !" A silver haired boy carrying several explosives in his hand came running after the kid.

"Gokudera, stop!" shouted a brown spiky haired boy after them. A baby in hat and a suit is riding his shoulder. "Lambo is just a kid!"

"Run faster Dame-Tsuna or you'll never catch up to them." said the baby, Reborn.

Just the sight of them wreaking havoc and running the streets leaving dusts everywhere was enough for the scary prefect to get absolutely murderous. It won't be long now until they reach him and they'll be getting a taste of Hibari's wrath.

It would have gone all according to Hibari's gruesome plan if not for Lambo tripping on his own feet which set off a chain reaction. The ten year bazooka he would have jumped into came flying out of the kid's hand. Gokudera who was chasing after Lambo was too late to stop running and also tripped on the poor kid that made him let go of the explosives he was holding. Tsuna who was being beaten to death by Reborn came barging forward and kicked the bazooka and explosives that went soaring towards Hibari. And Hibari with his naturally fast reaction deflected the bazooka and explosives which in turn blew off simultaneously in a very colorful display of smoke.

Everyone was temporarily blinded by the smoke, some actually idiotic enough to inhale it, gagging and coughing on it.

When the smoke cleared off, they look at each other. Nobody seems to be turned into their ten year later self which had everyone sighing in relief.

But then fluffy yellow feathers slowly fell down around them. Having realized what it could be, Hibari urgently look around in search for his faithful little companion. It was nowhere to be found.

Tsuna gulped. _We killed Hibird!_ Was the only thought running through his panicked mind.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Hibari hissed at Tsuna and Gokudera. His tonfas dangerously raised at them.

Tsuna squeaked. _He's gonna bite us all to death! I'm too young to die!_

"It wasn't our fault!" shouted Gokudera in Tsuna's defense. He glared at Hibari.

"Calm down, Hibari." Reborn suddenly spoke up. "Hibird, didn't die!"

Tsuna, Gokudera and Hibari looked at Reborn in confusion.

"Reborn! What do you mean?" asked Tsuna.

Reborn smirked and pointed the messy looking golden haired girl not far from them. She looks to be a little older than Lambo since she is taller.

"Eehh?" Tsuna and Gokudera said at the same time.

Hibari's eye twitched and his hands tightened its grip on his tonfas ready to commit murder right then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Explain." Hibari demanded as he pointed his tonfas threateningly at Gianini. Reborn called the Vongola weapon technician at the Sawada residence and explain what happened with the Ten-year bazooka. Sweat trickled down Gianini's face as he backed off Hibari's menacing aura.

"This is the first time I heard of this case about the Ten Year Bazooka." He immediately spoke up to save his skin. "Even with the effects of the Gokudera's dynamite, it is just impossible to turn an animal into a human with the bazooka."

"Then why is it that Hibird turned into a little girl?" ask Tsuna as he threw an apprehensive glance at Hibari and then at the girl who is sitting timidly at the couch. Five minutes has already passed but there were no signs of the girl turning back into the yellow bird.

The girl has a messy waist length blonde hair. She was dressed in a too large button up shirt paired with similarly large baggy pants hugging her small frame. Her dark brown eyes were large and doll like. Tsuna felt small tug at his heart as the girl cast an innocent stare at him, too. The girl has not spoken any word except for 'ah's and 'ahm's.

"Yeah. How did it the bazooka turned a bird into a girl?" asked Gokudera.

"If the ten year bazooka has malfunctioned what could only be possible is for it to have a reverse effect. Just like what happened to Gokudera before." Gianini answered.

"You mean turn someone ten years younger instead of older?" Tsuna asks when he remembered Gokudera turning into his five year old self not too long ago.

"Then this gives us an idea." Reborn said.

"Reborn, you don't mean-?" Tsuna turned to the arcobaleno.

"Right. That this might be Hibird's real form ten years ago or ten years later." Reborn gave his assumption.

"Eeeehh?" Tsuna and Gokudera expressed simultaneously.

"How can that be? You mean that the bird is human not a bird?" ask Gokudera waiting for Reborn to take back the words and confirm he's just joking.

"I'm just saying" Reborn shrugged. "I remember when we went to the future. Hibird is still alive. An ordinary bird of that specie wouldn't have that long of a life span, you know."

"Turn it back now." Hibari demanded, choosing to ignore the new information that was revealed. He just wants his singing yellow bird back. Is that too hard to understand?

They all turned to the girl blinking at them. It doesn't look like she would be turning back to a bird anytime soon.

Gianini raised his hands in alarm and tried to think of a way to calm the angry prefect down. "We could probably do that if we shoot the girl with the bazooka but it's not working right now. It will take a few days to restore its functions." He said.

The prefect's normally stoic face darkened before storming out of the Sawada residence. Tsuna squeaked. Gianini and Gokudera sweated.

"This will be interesting." Reborn smirked.

* * *

><p>"Cute!" Kyoko and Haru's voice echoed loudly from upstairs. The girls including Bianchi and I-pin were trying to pick clothes for the blonde girl.<p>

It's a good thing Kyoko and Haru came over at Tsuna's request after he explained to them about Hibird's peculiar situation. At the sight of the adorable little girl, Kyoko and Haru couldn't help but fuss over Hibird. They brought over their children's clothes for the small girl to try on. They were now excitedly playing dress up with Hibird in Bianchi's room.

Hibari left without another word apparently pissed that he lost his yellow bird. Obviously, the girl was left at Tsuna's care. Tsuna sighed, "At least he didn't bite us to death before he left."

Eager footsteps were heard from the hallway followed by Haru's voice. "We're done!" she announced as she entered the living room, grinning. "Ready?" she asked behind her.

Kyoko gently pushed the girl forward. "Ta-dah!" the girls happily put their hands on the girls shoulder.

"She's adorable isn't she?" asked Kyoko as she turned to Tsuna smiling.

Kyoko's smile made Tsuna blushed. "Y-yeah." He replied.

The girl's baggy clothes were replaced by a simple white knee length dress. Her hair now brushed neatly into long soft yellow locks, cascades down her back gracefully. She was hugging a round yellow stuff toy that looks suspiciously like the 'Hibird bird'.

"We thought it'd be best if she looks like this. Why she looks like she's practically glowing." Bianchi said.

"I-pin helped, too!" piped the squinty eyed baby beside them.

Tsuna smiled. The little blonde girl looks like a cherub. She looks blissful hugging the stuff toy to herself.

"It would be a shame if she turned back into the 'Hibird' again. She looks fine like this." Kyoko said, a small discontented look forming on her face.

Tsuna sweated. _Better not let Hibari hear that._

Haru nodded. "Yes. I think we should give her a name, too. We can't keep calling her Hibird!"

Tsuna patted the girl's head frowning to himself, worriedly thinking about the next days to come.

"Ah?" the girl tilted her head to the side and look at him curiously.

"How about Kana?" Reborn suggested as he appeared out of nowhere.

"That's a great name!" Haru clapped her hands.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday came and everyone came back to school. The poor young mafia boss ran down the streets to hurriedly get to his school. He wouldn't have been running late but he was hesitant to leave Kana. He was thinking of bringing the girl to school and reintroduce her to Hibari. He just wasn't sure how the chairman of the disciplinary committee would react to it.

"Good morning, tenth!" a silver haired teen greeted cheerily.

"Yo Tsuna!" came up from behind him.

"Gokudera… Yamamoto, good morning!" Tsuna greeted back.

Hurriedly running on their way to school, they reach the gate without any problem. As usual, they saw Hibari guarding the front gate. Though what made them more cautious was the prefect looked more sullen than usual. Tsuna gulped looking very worried about yesterday's mess.

"What happened to the girl, Tenth?" Gokudera asked suddenly remembering.

"Girl? What girl?" Yamamoto curiously asked grinning.

"None of your business, baseball idiot!" Gokudera snapped at him.

Tsuna gave a brief explanation about the Hibird incident.

"Haha. That's interesting!" Yamamoto widely smiled after hearing it. "I wanna see what she looks like then. I thought Hibird was a boy bird!"

Tsuna nodded. He, too, thought that Hibird was a male bird. How the hell were they suppose to know a bird's gender just by looking anyway? More importantly they should have been getting to their class instead of wondering about bird's gender.

The day would have been uneventful but a disturbance during their lunch break broke Tsuna's hopes of having a peaceful day for once. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

Right on cue, he heard Lambo's familiar peals of laughter as the baby run past their room.

"Lambo stop!" shouted an anxious I-pin after him.

"What are you doing here?" called after and them before even realizing he was already running with them. He bumped into something or rather someone trying to keep up with them.

"Kana?" The girl was running with them looking distressed. "What's wrong?"

"Ah!" the girl pointed after the running Lambo.

It was then Tsuna saw the yellow stuff toy the brat was holding captive. No wonder Kana looks worried. They continued chasing after Lambo.

They were already causing such a mess in the hallways and he realized that it won't be long now until the disciplinary committee came after them.

"Tenth! We will help!" Gokudera called after them, Yamamoto following close.

"Oh! Are we playing tag this time?" the rain guardian asked with enthusiasm.

"We are not playing!" Tsuna let out a frustrated yell.

They turned to a corner and found the stairs leading towards the rooftop. Lambo's squeals were already echoing from upstairs.

_This is not good. _Tsuna thought in horror, realizing they could very well be disturbing someone who likes to hang out in the roof top a lot.

"Herbivores…" somebody growled not far from them. "How dare you disturb me?"

"Wait… Hibari-san." Tsuna raised his shivering hands in defense while searching for the kids. He found them just near the railing, Lambo threatening to throw toy from where he stood.

At the same time, out goes the famous tonfa, held tightly by Kyoya Hibari. "I'll bite you to death!"

"Wait!" Tsuna shouted.

"Bring it on!" Gokudera countered as he lit his first dynamite of the day.

Yamamoto chuckled.

A scream from I-pin called all their attention. They saw how Lambo throw the toy over the edge and then Kana jumping after it.

"NOOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled in panic.

And then there was puff of smoke, the girl vanished.

Something yellow darted out of the smoke, singing the familiar Namimori school anthem.

Hibird came back in its bird form.

AN: if you guys are curious to know how kana look like, you can check out the link at my profile page


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing is more fascinating than the outside world for Nine. For as long as she can remember, she has never set foot outside the confines of the dreary compound the adults have provided her. For someone like her who has never been outside, the outside world contains things she can only dream about.

She along with twelve other kids lives in the compound but they were all given separate rooms. There were few opportunities to talk to each other. Nor are they even permitted to roam the halls of their compound. The adults always keep a close watch on them. With such a tight watch, the only places she has been into would be the white room, the study room, a couple of other kids' room (she used to sneak into them right after her visit to the white room), and her own room.

Her room does not have much. It is spacious enough for a small girl like her and she has her own bathroom. But what she likes the most about her room would be the small barred window positioned just near her bed. From there, she would have a good view of the outside world. Her favorite past time involves watching the clouds. She likes seeing them float, change shape and color on good days. She also likes it when it is night time and she could see the stars twinkle above. Sometimes she would be delighted to see the moon on its full shape. On rare occasions, birds visit her. She treasure those moments where she could just sit by and watch them flit by her window and sometimes would twit or sing small tunes to her.

She hates days when she couldn't see the view from outside her window. Those are the days she was often called to the white room. These are the days the adults would take their time examining her. Her trips to the white room are often unbearable. But she would always keep quiet regardless if the adults try to talk to her or try something that would be painful to her. She doesn't see the point of talking anyway with the way the adults are treating them that is. And if she keeps quiet, the adults often stop doing the painful things and would nod in satisfaction granting her more time to watch her window.

On her way back to her room from the white room she would usually encounter two or three kids. She would often give them a brief smile of encouragement when she sees their horrified expression. None of the kids likes being called to the white room because it never was a pleasant experience. Late though, there was a decrease in the number of kids she encounters in the hallway. Sometimes, she'll only encounter one kid. She hasn't seen Seven and Three in a long time. She hopes their okay. She plans to visit them as soon as the adults are too busy to watch over the rest of them.

Once back at her room, she was surprised to see a bird sitting by her window. It was tilting its head at her. She gave it a small wave and just continued watching. But then it turned around and she knew it was ready to fly away again. She felt envious that the bird could just fly to the outside world while she continues to live her dull life in the compound. And then she felt it, the want—the need to fly with that bird. She felt a tingle underneath her skin and she could almost feel the skin on her back itch as if something would burst out. But as soon as the changes came, one of the adults barged in her room.

The man dragged her to the wall and chained her. He had this crazy look in his eyes before he hurriedly left to look for the other adults. It looks as if he discovered something important.

Nine felt very much like a bird caught in a cage in which there was no hope of escape.


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

**8:23 AM Sunday, Namimori**

_Ten Years into the Future_

Hibird vanished.

Nine appeared.

.

.

.

.

.

**8:23 AM Monday, Estraneo Famiglia Laboratory**

_Ten Years Ago_

Nine disappeared.

Hibird flew out of the barred window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>AN: well now... I hope that explains a bit about Hibird's past. More will come later explaining her time before finally meeting Namimori's Skylark and how she became like that.<em>

_So until then, reviews, comments and questions are welcome..._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: *bows* I have no excuse..._

* * *

><p>And so everything went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be in Namimori that is. Explosions, a boy running in his boxers, gungrenade wielding babies are still considered regular occurence in this town anyway. The point is, everyone thinks that everything actually went back to normal.

In the skies of the little town the canary flew quietly. Nobody noticed the subtle change in a little yellow bird's behavior not even her so called owner. You see, the trip back to the past triggered distant memories the little bird would rather forget. The image of the small barred room was refreshed in her mind. It gave her the same feeling as when she was still imprisoned in the tiny cage.

From snippets of conversation she heard from Hibari's herbivores, she knew a little bit of what happened. Ever since then, she earned couple of suspicious stares from her beloved master. He never did bring it up. She knew it troubles him a bit though so she usually stayed out of his way these days. For now, she contented herself by spending time alone than with her master.

It wasn't as if she deliberately kept about being human a secret. It just so happened she chose to be in her present form instead of what she was before.

Ten years ago when she was chained to the wall, something happened. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at the bright blue sky. There was no barred window, no overwhelming white walls and no locked doors. The first person she landed her eyes on was someone with obsidian hair. A tall boy wearing dark clothes. For Nine, the sight was a welcome change from the pristine white lab coat she grew anxious off. The image of the young man standing before her was clearly imprinted in her mind.

Next thing she knew, people are smiling warmly at her and kept fussing over her. She was treated differently that it confused her. For the first time in her life, she felt what it was like to be taken care of with kindness. One of the strongest thing she could remember from her childhood was that warmth. It was so brief that she thought it was just a dream.

After that, she found herself out of her cage but her nightmares were just starting. Nine was in a deep pit of despair that in order to preserve herself, she asked for a miracle. Perhaps, whatever gods were listening that time probably heard her prayer and granted it when her life was hanging by a thread.

She found out that her life as a bird was significantly easier than when she was human. It was simple, convenient and almost worry-free. She gained freedom that was previously denied to her. She learned insight about lots of things. She was a bit troubled because she have difficulty understanding humans. She just learned to classify them to human she likes and human she didn't like. More often she found humans she dislikes. She was lucky her existence was mostly ignored.

Sometimes her curiosity when it comes to human behavior would win over her sense of preservation. It may have stemmed from the lack of human interaction. She knew that her choice to live as a a bird had severely impeded the way she should understand human. So when she met the old man Birds and his odd companions, she didn't hesitate to follow the lead of the other birds. She was with them for a short time so she was not able to determine what group of people Birds and his human companions belonged to (some of them look familiar though). Not that it matters because a little while after that, she met Hibari. The very same person she imprinted on from a long time ago.

Ever since then, she had been a faithful companion to Hibari. She liked the way Hibari talked to her as if he is talking to another human. Needless to say, Hibari ranks as the person she likes the most.

The canary circled above Namimori Middle School's rooftop and gave a small tweet after seeing the dark haired boy. She hopes that Hibari is in a good mood. She did miss their small talk when they are alone. Hibari never does that anymore ever since she got back. It was getting lonesome. She already got so used to the idea that she have a human companion.

"Hibari! Hibari!" she tried calling out.

The boy looked up and waited for her to come down. She hovered near his shoulder hesitating to land. "Hibari?" she called out once again.

They stared at each other. He raised his index finger to her. An invite for her to come nearer. Small feet landed on the boy's finger.

"Hn." The boy grunted, satisfied. He then settled down to sit, his back to the wall. "I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me."

She chirped and then flew gracefully to the boy's shoulder to keep him company while he takes his afternoon nap.

Things are back to normal between them.

^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^

From a far, a certain fedora wearing baby was observing the interaction of Namimori's skylark and the canary.

It's about time he investigate the origin of the mysterious little bird.

He made a call to Italy.

^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^I*I^

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the wait... I almost forgot about this little story until a friend of mine reminded me about it.<em>

_Please review ^_^ I want to know what you think of this chapter. It seems boring to me actually XD_


End file.
